Edward! What did you do with my Xbox?
by VioletWilson
Summary: Edward has a little too much fun hiding Emmett's Xbox. Hilarity ensues. One shot, ExB. Fluffy fun.


**Edward! What did you do with my Xbox?**

**Let's just say Carlisle and Esme have **_**very **_**deep drawers. **

**I own nothing, neither Twilight, nor Grand Theft Auto, nor Xbox360. -sigh-**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Bella!" boomed Emmett, audible even through the thick walls of Edward's bedroom.

"Bella! Bella!" he called again, as if I couldn't already hear him.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked in a normal voice, certain he could hear me, even over his own loud calling.

"Bella, where did Edward hide my Xbox?" he demanded, barging into Edward's room. I looked at Edward, seated on the floor next to me. He looked amused and turned off the stereo.

"How would I know?" I giggled confusedly.

"Well I _know _that Edward hid it, and how am I supposed to play Grand Theft Auto 4 unless I know where it is? No doubt you're in on it!" he spat, throwing his massive arms in the air.

"Well I don't know where it is Emmett." I said, fighting the urge to start laughing, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. I glanced over at Edward, and he looked like he was suppressing a laugh himself.

"I don't know Emmett, why don't you go check the drawer beneath the TV shelf again. Maybe you'll find… something." He snickered. Emmett looked ready to explode.

Edward started laughing again.

"This is _SO _not funny!" he roared, as he turned from the room and started his search up again. I turned to Edward and burst out laughing.

"What did you do with it?" I whispered. Just then, Alice burst in, her face alight with a huge grin.

"Edward! That was AWESOME! Or it will be, once he figures it out!" she snickered.

"Did you see the-" started Edward, his face changing to one of pure devilish delight.

"I did! He is going to flip!" she squealed, plopping down next to me.

"Holy CRAP!" came a loud, easily recognizable voice from below.

"What did you do?" I cried.

"EDWARD YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! YOU DID NOT JUST LEAVE ME A PAIR OF UNDERWEAR IN THE GAME DRAWER!" he roared.

"TAKE A HINT EMMETT!" Called Alice so loudly that I had to cover my ears. Edward pulled me to him, and I could feel his body shake slightly as he laughed.

Suddenly, Emmett was at the door holding a pair of…. bright red panties?

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Rosalie darted into the room, took one look at Emmett and the underwear and a deadly look crossed her face.

"Emmett. What. Is. THAT." she spat, glaring at the offending item.

"Rose, babe! I am really, _really _hoping that this is… um… yours."

"Nope." She said in a deadly voice.

"Not mine either." Said Alice.

"DEFINETELY not mine." I said, cowering with embarrassment into Edward's shoulder.

"Then who- oh. Crap. Edward they aren't!" wailed Emmett.

Just then, Esme danced in.

"What is going on in here?" she asked mildly. Everyone froze as Esme took in the scene.

"Emmett?" asked Esme, her face changing from curious, to shocked, to confusion.

"What are you doing with my underwear?" she asked, her voice rising in surprise and confusion.

"Um, Esme, I think that… Edward hid my Xbox in your underwear drawer." We all burst out laughing, including Esme, while Emmett looked horrified.

"Well, you know how much I hate that infernal thing Emmett. So, as a little joke, you just go ahead and 'fish' it out!" she giggled, causing us to all roar in laughter again. My ears started to ring from the loud noise, but I couldn't help laughing along with them.

"Oh you all suck." He said loudly as he darted off, no doubt to go get his Xbox before Alice could find the video camera.

Edward stood up and jogged out of the room, and I trailed behind him. We barged into Esme and Carlisle's room and into their large closet.

Emmett was poised in front of an open underwear drawer with a look of intense concentration on his face. He seemed to be sweating profusely as if he were about to diffuse a bomb. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had all come up behind us and were watching Emmett as well.

We sat there in total silence for a moment before Emmett said

"I'm going in." in a deadly serious voice and we all erupted into laughter. He raised a hand, now covered in a plastic glove like he was dealing with toxic chemicals _as well as_ disarming a bomb.

And as we stifled laughs and there was the telltale _beep_ of a video camera coming from Alice's general vicinity, Emmett lowered his hand, shut his eyes, and plunged it into the deep drawer.

"Oh my god this is so gross!" he cried as he rooted around. We all burst into laughter again and I really had to clamp my hand over my ears to save my hearing.

There was a _thud _and all the laughter stopped as we held our breath. Emmett let out a loud sigh and pulled out the white console. He cradled it to his chest for a moment like a child, and then turned his gaze to us.

The look on his face was one of utter loathing. I glanced up at Edward who suddenly looked rather nervous. Alice grabbed my hand, causing me to jump.

"Come on Bella, let's blow this popsicle stand, I think you're going to go deaf if you have to watch this." She said, as she towed me from the room. Jasper slinked after us and just as we were shutting the door I heard Emmett say

"Oh you're in for it now." Before Alice shut the door and half pushed me down the hallway. I heard several things shatter and plenty of loud thuds from Alice's room where I sat reading magazines. I was only a little worried about Edward, but I knew that Emmett wouldn't _really _hurt him. _Would he? _

Alice let out her bell laugh and shook her head.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward's going to win." She giggled. Suddenly there was a particularly loud bang and another shattering noise. Alice sighed.

"Esme really liked that lamp." She said sadly. Then it was silent.

"Is it over?" I said.

"Jeesh Bella, relax. Emmett's really ticked, and Edward is triumphant, which means he won. Coincidentally, Esme is feeling _very _un-amused. I don't think Emmett is going to be playing Xbox for a while." Jasper laughed. I couldn't help laughing along with him.

"Did you get it on film?" breathed Jasper, turning to his pixie soul mate.

"Oh yeah." Said Alice.

**oOo**

Half an hour later Emmett and Edward were both painting Esme and Carlisle's room to repair the damage they did in their little 'episode'. I was sitting next to Emmett, helping him paint the south wall a sunny yellow when he leaned over to me.

"Hey Bella." he whispered. I glanced over at Edward who was washing his brush off.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Any ideas on how I can hide a Volvo?"

**Just for fun, because I love Emmett and Edward antics. Hope you liked it, review please!**


End file.
